Provoked
by AngelicUzi
Summary: She Killed Him. Burnt Him Alive. Did he deserve it? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue Burn Away!

_**Provoked**_

Uzii: I know at first I said that this was going to be based on a true story; however I've changed my mind . I seem to do that a lot. Anyhow, this will be MUCH better then what I was planning to do. ALSO, someone – ahem, a dear friend of mine (who I wish to decapitate) has brought to light that I hardly ever update. -- The issue is not that I am lazy – umm, let me rephrase that. The issue is not that I am lazy ALL THE TIME, I just tend not to want to write sometimes o.O. So I have decided to have more frequent updates, but they will be shorter :). I think this will be rather successful. Wish my luck. P.s. sorry for the delay. (Refrain from throwing objects at me, you do, however, have every right to throw them at my calculus teacher)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, or the storyline.

_**Prologue – Burn Away**_

The night was dark and peaceful. The midnight summer's breeze filtered through the windows, dancing lightly on the bodies in bed. The street lamps glowed exuberantly lighting up the peaceful and serene streets. Calm and quiet lingered at every doorstep – when it was suddenly destroyed! A man screamed somewhere in his house, his screams filled the entire neighbourhood cutting the silence like a knife through butter as he came running out. His body, caught in the flames originating from his house, or were they from his body, it was hard to tell. He was like a burning marshmallow; charred. An unknown body ran out form the house beside his; desperately trying to quench the flames.

---

"Here she is sir!" A man called before leaving the scene as another man stepped in.

He stared that the woman sitting on the ground, dazed.

"Ma'am," his golden hair fell into his eyes as he bent towards her. "My name is O'Conner, James O'Conner – I'm the police constable"

There was no reply.

"Ma'am," He said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched, but didn't move away, nor did she reply.

It was as if she wasn't even there…


	2. Fired?

_**Provoked**_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Uzii: UPDATE! hmm Maybe I should do this for all my stories.

_**Chapter 1: Fired?**_

Emerald green eyes sprang open; they contained an urgent fear in them. The owner of these eyes gasped as she sat up, auburn hair flying every which way. Her breathing was uneasy, coming out in short raspy breaths as if she had just run a mile, pink bed sheets were entangled around her body; she had been sweating from a nightmare.

The girl sighed as her breathing reached a normal rate and got out of bed. Yawning she headed towards the bathroom.

'_Just like always, when will it stop? I'm sick of them. I don't understand.'_

-20 minutes later-

"O God! I'm going to be late, again!" The girl yelled as she locked her house. She was wearing a knee length black skirt with a black and pink top. _Sakura Kinomoto_ her pin read.

Sakura Kinomoto hurried into a tall building, her head down, embarrassed.

"SAKURA!" a voice called from one of the cubicles on the left.

"Yes, Meilin?" She replied in a whisper

"Late again?" Meilin snickered; her red eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hai hai, did I miss anything?" Sakura blushed a light crimson

"Nope, just that Ryoko wants to meet you."

"W-What? W-why?" She was scared, her boss wanted to meet her, he never wanted to meet anyone unless either they could give him a promotion or he was about to fire someone.

"I don't know. You better get in there quick. He seems a little angry. He asked for you 10 minutes ago, I told him you were in the washroom." She smirked again.

"Thanks a lot Meilin." She smiled gratefully and hurried off.

_I can't possibly get fired, I have no where else to go! What if I do get fired? It's all that alarm clocks fault, I tell you! O my god, O my god, O my god! What am I going to do? ..Hmm, I still have to go grocery shopping. Ack! This is not the time to think of groceries, what am I GOING TO DO!!! OK, CALM down Sakura. 1, 2, 3, breathe. Yes, now go into the room._

"Y-you wanted to see me, sir?"

The man sitting at the very large and fancy table looked up as he heard her voice. He had dark brown hair, and very blue eyes. He had a stocky build; he almost looked the type to rob you in the dark. Sakura assumed it was the suit that helped him look a bit more decent.

"Yes, yes I did" He replied gravely. A little too grave for Sakura's taste. She looked down and gulped.

Uzii: Not that great, not that bad either. It will get much better. So stick around. O and of course, if you want me to update faster r&r ) It keeps me motivated D


End file.
